iLike The Way It Hurts
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Sam looks at how things have turned out between them. The way it hurts, the lies, what is left between them? *Inspired by Ariana Grande's version of "Love The Way You Lie".


**A/N: Okay, I have writer's block on iMade A Stupid Wish right now, but this idea popped into my mind for a one-shot, therefore, here's a new one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or "Love The Way You Lie".**

**Summary: Sam at how things have turned out between them. The way it hurts, the lies, what is left between them? **

***Inspired by Ariana Grande's version of "Love The Way You Lie".**

**The Way It Hurts**

_On the first page of our story _

_Our future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_Don't know why I'm still surprised_

She didn't understand. Why had everything between them become a war?

When they'd kissed a year ago in the mental institution, everything seemed perfect.

_Perfect._

That was exactly the problem. Nothing was perfect or permanent for that matter.

Now, she was broken. As far as she was concerned, curing a broken heart was not an easy task. Why had it come to this?

She guessed she deserved it after all. After all those years of beating him up physically, he had decided to beat her up emotionally. It seemed like a fair trade.

Thing was, he was busy chasing Carly.

A year ago, Freddie and her had broken up. Then she'd found out about his "little crush" on Carly a while later. A couple of months ago, Freddie had gotten fired from a job at the Pear Store. She thought it was her fault. It was. She was absolutely certain that was true.

_'Til the walls are goin' up in smoke_

_With all our memories... _

The other thing was, when she found out about his "little crush", he denied it, but she knew he was a bad liar. It hurt to know that he didn't really care about their past relationship. It didn't seem to matter to him. She stood there as he'd ascended the stairs, looking more hurt than ever. That's because she was.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

What was crazy was, she couldn't be angry with him. She loved him too much. So it was a pain that she hated and loved. She loved it because she thought about the happy memories, but hated it because it was non-existent in her life. It was gone.

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

So, in a way, she liked the way it hurt.

Was it all a lie though? Were the memories a lie?

_"I love you." _

His voice rang in her head. He didn't love her. She knew that.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's alright because..._

_Knock. Knock._

She had been sitting on the fire escape for the past two hours just thinking when she heard that knock. It was Freddie...as if on cue.

"Yo," he said simply. She didn't reply. She didn't even look at him, hiding her tears. Puckett's don't cry.

"Sam, are you alright?" She quickly wiped her eyes and said, "I'm fine."

"C'mon, Sam, what is it?" he asked, sitting next to me. She turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see her face.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

"Sam, look at me." She shook her head no. "Please?"

She blinked and looked at him.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

"Oh, Sam, why are you crying? What's goin' on?" He started to rub her shoulder.

A few moments passed when she said, "I'm sorry." He looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion. "For getting you fired."

"It's fine, and I'm sorry you got fired too." Yeah, she'd told him she had gotten fired as well for dropping a new shipment of pear phones into a garbage disposal. Good lie, huh?

"I didn't get fired." He looked shocked again. "I quit."

He contemplated on what to say and then said, "Why would you do that? That was a great job!"

"Yeah, but I got you fired, and I couldn't let her treat you like that."

"Wow, you did that for me?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping her face again.

"Why are you upset though?" Freddie asked, curious and concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She couldn't look at him. It hurt to.

_I like the way it hurts_

"Tell me, Sam." She swallowed. "The truth."

"I'm hurting, Freddie," she started.

"I can see that much," Freddie stated.

"Because of you." Freddie was taken aback by the statement. What was she talking about?

_I like the way it hurts_

"What'd I do?" he asked. She held back her tears and sniffled.

"I try so hard to erase you from my memory. I'm sick of this war. These battles with us. You love Carly, okay? You always have, which means you lied!" She started quiet, but ended up screaming at the end of the statement.

"What? I never lied to you!" he exclaimed in her direction.

"You said you loved me!" she blurted out. "You said you loved me."

"I-"

"Love Carly? Yeah, I know." She sniffled again and let a tear fall, unable to hold it in any longer. "I love you. I meant that and I feel like you don't think that meant anything."

Freddie stood there, speechless from her words.

"You know what? Forget it." She turned to walk away.

"You're right, it didn't mean anything to me!" he called after her. "It meant _everything _to me!"

She stopped, baffled by the words that had just escaped his mouth.

"That night in the elevator was the worst night of my life! I loved our last ninety minutes together, but then I realized that I would never feel as happy as I did when I was with you ever again. Alright?" He walked to stand front of her. "I love you. Carly, I just...I just thought that I loved her so it could help me erase the pain. It didn't work."

"If you're lying to me Benson-" she threatened.

_I love the way you lie_

"I'm not. I love you." Freddie hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

"Really?" she muttered.

"Really, Sammy."

"Prove it," she pushed. He kissed her so gently. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.

As they pulled away, Sam said, "So, you're not mad about the pear store thing?"

"Nope. I was, but it's not worth being upset over." He paused, then said, "I'm so sorry I put you through so much pain."

"It was worth it, Fredbag."

They sat there for the rest of the night and she fell asleep in his arms.

"I won't hurt you anymore, Sam," Freddie said, kissing her head.

_But you'll always be my hero..._

**A/N: Please Review! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
